John Egbert Is Missing
by sansarae.jones
Summary: When John goes missing, how far will Dave 'cool guy' Strider go to save the one he loves? AU where they never entered the game. JohnDave
1. John Egbert Is Missing

**A/N: okay so like... this is my first JohnDave so don't hurt me! Anyways I hope you like it! Please review :D**

You log onto your Facebook, which of course you only keep up for ironic reasons. The first post you see is from John's dad. You don't remember friending him, but shrug it off.

Dad Egbert

I could really use some help and support. John has gone missing, I don't know what to do ;(

like – comment – share – posted 10 minutes ago -

Rose Lalonde

oh no! I hope he's okay! :(

Jade Harley

Oh poor John! I hope he's returned to you soon, safe and unharmed! 3

Dad Egbert

Thank you girls, I do too

Your heart stops and you feel a pit in your stomach. John's missing? What happened? When was this? Is he okay? You begin to lose your cool and try to calm yourself down. Striders NEVER lose their cool. Not even... You shake your head and shut your laptop, getting up out of bed and heading for the door. Bro is sitting in the living room and glances away from the tv to see you putting on your jacket.

"Where are you going?"

You don't even look at him as you answer. "John is missing, and I'm just going to talk to his dad, I'll be back later."

Bro just relaxes into the couch. "I hope they find him soon." You can't tell if he's serious due to his deadpan tone, but you shrug it off and walk out the door.

It takes you about 20 minutes to get to his house in the snow, and by the time you knock on the front door, you're freezing your balls off. John's dad opens the door and lets you in without a word. You move to the living room to find Jade and Rose already sitting on the couch. Jade is crying and Rose has a hand on her shoulder.

John's dad sits in a chair, putting his elbows on his knees and letting his head rest in his hands. "I already called the police, and they've issued an Amber Alert. They already have a few cops searching through the snow, but nothing is definate. With the constant snowfall it's impossible to use tracker dogs."

You sit down across from him and look at the floor. You feel numb, this can't be real. Can it? Who would want to harm John? He's so sweet... Suddenly you're filled with anger and you stand up, fists clenched, startling everyone.

"No. This is not cool. If I don't go out there and help I'm going to do a fucking flip off of the handle." You grab your jacket and head for the door. "I'm going to help look for John."

Jade is up and following you in seconds, her face stained with tears. "But you can't! It's too cold out there! Just let the police take care of it!"

But you've shut the door before she can even finish.

You have your arms crossed over your chest, and you're going door-to-door seeing if anyone saw John before he disappeared. Apparently the police already did that, and the last person to see John said he was heading to the park. You turn and run, hoping that maybe there'll be something (or someone) there that will tell you where he is.

You arrive at the park only to find it is completely desserted save for one person sitting on the swings. You walk up to them and tap them on the shoulder to get their attention. The boy turns around and you get a good look at him; he was lengthy, with a narrow face and crazy hair (he probably didn't brush it), he had clown paint on his face that creeped you out a little. He smiled at you, he seemed nice enough. You decide to ask him if he's seen John.

"Hey uh, have you seen this doofus kid, about this tall, messy black hair, glasses, probably wearing blue?"

He contemplates your description for a minute before cracking another grin and shrugging.

"Who says I have huh? Heheheh HONK."

You take a step back from the weirdo and sigh, this is not going the way you thought. You try again.

"Please, he could be in trouble, I need to know if you saw him."

The boy gets off the swing and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?"

He turns to face you, another creepy smile on his face, " Come on, I'll show you."

You follow him cautiously and he leads you to an old abandoned school. It is made up of five buildings, each 5 stories high.

"This is the last place I saw him." He walks away without another word, and somewhere inside you're glad he hasn't decided to stick around. You let out a sigh and decide you can come back to it, chances are he isn't in there and it'd be a waste of time.


	2. Searching With Anger as my Company

You continue down the street, knocking on doors and checking yards. No one knows where John is, and you're getting more and more frustrated with each house. You come up to the door of the next house and knock, not caring about being polite anymore. Man was it cold out here.

A boy a little shorter than you opens the door, scowling. You immediately recognize him; although he's shorter than you, he's an uperclassman at your school, and he's always grumpy.

"Hey Karkat, John's gone missing, have you seen him?" You try to keep your cool, even though on the inside you just want to scream and punch a wall. Karkat lets out a tsk and responds, " You think I've seen your idiot friend? I have better things to do than look for little boys. Now-"

He's interrupted when someone yells from inside the house. "Hey Karkat! Get your ass in here! I need help!"

Karkat growls and turns to shout back, "Gimme a damn minute! God Terezi, can't you do anything?"

You hear muffled noises and Karkat turns back to you.

"As I was saying, no, I haven't seem your damn friend, now beat it." He slams the door in your face. You turn and start toward the next house, Karkat's mood rubbing off on you as you scowl at the cold air.

**A/N: yes I know, it's a damn short chapter. I wanted to change it up from my usual style and write the perspectives in different chapters instead of having to switch off in the middle of one. **


	3. John Egbert Is In The Kitchen?

You slam the door and head to where you heard Terezi's voice coming from. You enter the room to see a tied and gagged John on top of Terezi.

"What the fuck?"

Terezi shoves him, but he won't move, "This idiot jumped off his chair and tackled me!"

You do a facepalm, "I _told _you to tie him to the chair!"

There was bark from the park clinging to John's jeans, and he was laying on the floor squirming and shouting into his gag, trying to kick Terezi with his joined feet. You walk over to him and kick him in the gut.

"Quit it you idiot, it won't get you anywhere."

John curls into himself and goes silent. You smirk and walk over to the overturned chair, picking it up and pushing it at Terezi.

"Do it right this time stupid!"

She scowls at you and grabs John by his bindings, dragging him to the chair and tying a rope across his chest, looping it with the back of the chair. You both walk out of the room to go sit on the couch. Terezi turns to you and looks at you over her bright red shades.

"Why are we doing this again? I mean it's kind of funny, but seriously, why?"

You look at her with annoyance plaguing your face and respond, "Because that idiot needs to fucking learn not to fuck with us, that's why." You turn away and grab the remote, clicking on the tv and watching as some god damned commercial comes on.

"You think we should move him? Someone could look in the windows and see him..."

You scoff and turn back to Terezi, "Stupid, you'd have to be in the backyard to see him, and anyways, if that ever did happen, we'd just knock 'em out and put 'em in the basement or some shit."

That seems to satisfy her, and she turns back to the tv.


	4. Memories

As soon as Karkat and Terezi leave the room, you move your hands through the bars of the chair and take your phone out of your pocket. _I'm glad I memorized the keyboard! _You think as you type out a message to Dave, hoping he'll see it and turn around. Why are you in this situation anyways? You have no idea. Well, might as well get comfortable until Dave comes. You relax as much as you can and close your eyes, listening to Karkat and Terezi talk.

You open your eyes with a start, hearing something crash in the other room. You hear shouting, and chalk it up to Karkat blowing a gasket. There's more noise, and tons of shouting. It sounds like a fight. Suddenly it stops, and Dave walks in, his skin shining and looking confident as he strides over to you and unties the ropes binding you. He picks you up bridal style and carries you out of the house bridal style. You look up at him as you both leave the house, Karkat and Terezi unconscious.

"You came." You say in awe, staring at Dave through your glasses.

"Of course I did, I love you after all, I couldn't let you stay there. By the way," He says, looking down at you, " Thanks for the text, I never would have found you otherwise."

You blush a little at his declaration and smile, "N-no problem."

Once you're far enough, he puts you down and puts a hand under your chin so you're looking up at him. He leans in and closes his eyes. Your heart is racing, and his face is just inches from you.

You wake up, letting out a little sigh in disappointment. _It was only a dream, damn it... _You can hear Karkat and Terezi talking in the other room still. It sounds like they're arguing about the channel they're on or something. You roll your eyes and look out the window. It's still snowing outside; you find yourself staring at the white landscape, hipnotized by the beauty of it. Terezi walks in and slaps you out of your trance. You turn your head to look at her, your cheek stinging slightly.

"Hey doofus, you hungry? Thirsty?"

Karkat walks in behind her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Terezi looks over her shoulder at him. "I don't care what you do, but I don't want to be arrested because you let him die of something stupid like hunger."

Karkat rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He turns around, mumbling something about girls as he leaves the kitchen.

"So anyways," Terezi is facing you again, "Are you? I won't ask again."

You focus on her, blinking the sleep out of your eyes, "O-oh... Yeah, can I get some water?"

Terezi sighs and goes further into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She walks back over to you and holds the glass out. "Open." She says the one word, and you open your mouth, allowing her to tip the water into your mouth and you drink.

"Geez, I didn't want to spend my weekend looking after a brat." She scowls and puts the cup on the counter. You smile at her.

"Thank you, Terezi."

She doesn't look at you as she turns to leave, "Whatever." she leaves the kitchen and you are alone with your thoughts again. You glance back out the window, allowing your memories to take you away.

"_Hey Dad!" you shout and he turns around, and you throw a snowball right in his face. You giggle and run as he chases you, a snowball in one hand and a carrot for the now forgotten snowman in the other. _

"_I'm gonna getcha!" He shouts as e starts to catch up. You trip over your too-long scarf and face plant in the snow. Your dad follows, falling next to you on his back and waving his arms and legs. "Come on, lets make snow angels." You follow his lead and wave your arms and legs. You giggle as your limbs move the snow around you and you create a snow angel. You turn to your Dad, leaning on your elbow. "I love you Dad." You say with that goofy grin on your face. Your Dad sits up and ruffles your already messy hair, smiling down at you through his pipe. "I love you too, son. Merry Christmas."_

You look down at your chest, a little sad at the thought of your dad. Does he know your missing? Is he worried? Is he looking for you too, like Dave? Suddenly you remember the text you sent him and wonder where he is, or if he even knows you texted him. He better have his phone on him! Suddenly you remember the day you met him.

"_Okay kids, time to mingle, go talk to someone~!" Your teacher was always a little too cheery. Whatever, it's first grade, you don't care. You turn to see a blonde kid in pointy shades facing you and you smile, extending your hand out. _

"_Hi there, I'm John, what's your name?" He shakes your hand and responds, "Dave, Dave Strider."_

_Your smile grows bigger and you poke the tip of his glasses. "I love your sunglasses Dave! They're so cool!" He swats your hand away._

"_Shades."_

"_huh?"_

"_They're called shades, not sunglasses."_

_You'll try to remember that next time. "So Dave, can we be friends?" You smile at him hopefully._

_He shrugs at you. "Sure, you seem okay. But I'm telling you right now, if you're not the least bit ironic I'm dropping you like a dirty animal found on the side of the road. Not just a dirty one, a rabid one. I ain't touching that shit you hear me?"_

"_Okay!"_

All of these memories are making you sad. You wonder if Dave will ever find you, or if you'll make it out of this. Of course you will, it's not like Karkat wants you dead, does he? You squirm in your chair. Your stomach still hurts where he kicked you. You know he can get super mad, but never so mad he'd kill someone, or let them die. Suddenly your anxiety kicks up, and you find yourself hoping Dave will be back soon.


	5. Hour Count Down

You're really pissed off now. You've been to all of the nearby houses and no one's seen John. You figure all that's left if that giant ass school. You head back in that direction, cursing under your breath. This is going to take a while.

You reach the school and enter through a hole in the fence. You decide to start with the building right in front of you and work to your left. You just hope none of these buildings have basements.

It takes you about an hour to search each building, and by the time you're done you're exhausted. You feel like crying. Cool guys don't cry. You feel so frustrated for not being able to find John yourself. You decide to head back to John's house and wait with the others. You leave the school defeated, looking at the ground with your hands in your pockets. Damn is it cold.

You enter the house and quietly shut the door behind you. John's dad met you halfway and gave you a hopeful look. You couldn't look him in the face; you looked at the ground, shaking your head. He deflated and returned to the living room. It looked as though none of them had moved since you left.

"I couldn't find him..." Your voice sounds hollow. It sounds like it belongs to someone else, and you sit down heavily on the couch, letting out a sigh. The girls look at you and then at each other, an identical look of concern on their faces.

Suddenly you lash out, spinning around and punching the wall behind you. "Damnit! Why couldn't I find him?! I'm supposed to save him! I'm supposed to protect him!"

Jade puts a hand on your shoulder, "Dave, calm down. You tried your best, it's okay. They'll find John."

You can't take it. You can't sit still while the one you love is out there somewhere, scared and alone. You get up and head back to the door again.

John's dad looks up at you, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk. I don't know about you guys, but I can't sit here while John's out there."

He gives an understanding nod and relaxes back into his chair. You shut the door behind you and head for the park. You shove your hands in your pockets in an attempt to warm them and quicken your pace.

When you get to the park, you head straight for the swings. John loved swings. _Loves _you correct yourself. He's not dead... Yet. You try to abstain from that train of thought, and get on one of the swings. You begin to kick your legs, letting your mind wonder as the wind whips at your face.

Once you find John, you decide, you two are coming straight back here. You're sure he'd love to swing after this disaster. You pull out your phone, seeing a new message. Well, not really new, it was sent about 2 hours ago. You open it up; it's from John.

Your heart skips a beat and you read it quickly, hoping you're not too late. You jump off the swing and head back towards the school area. It's going to take you an hour to get to Karkat's house, but you decide it's definitely worth it.

**A/N: hahaha this sucked, I'm sorry :P don't forget to review~!**


	6. Fighting For Freedom

You walk in to see John falling asleep. "Come on idiot, stay awake!" You slap him to get his attention and Sollux walks in the room.

"Here, let me try something." He walks up to John and punches him in the gut. He coughs and hunches over. Sollux punches him square in the jaw and John looks up at you, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Dude, that's enough." You put a hand on his shoulder and he turns to face you.

"Fine. What are we going to do with him anyways? We can't keep him here forever genius."

You think about it for a minute and respond, "We could knock him out and leave him somewhere... But first we'll have to make sure he won't rat us out."

John glances up at you nervously, panting through his gag from the blow to his stomach. "I know how to manage that." Sollux says with a grin. You glance at him side long. He can be kind of creepy sometimes.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat." You walk out of the room, leaving John to Sollux. Sollux smiles down at John and he squirms under his gaze. Sollux puts a hand on John's chin and roughly jerks him up.

"You know, for a buck tooth dork, you look kind of cute." He leans in and John tries to turn away, but Sollux's grip is too strong. Sollux kisses him roughly on the lips and John clamps his eyes shut. Sollux pulls away. "Well, this isn't as fun with your gag now! I'll take it off if you promise to be a good boy~."

John glares at him, and he chuckles, untieing the gag and letting it fall to the ground. Before John can say anything however, Sollux is at him again, kissing him hard and long. John leans back in his chair as much as he can, trying to get away. Sollux's hand moves down to John's thigh and his eyes grow big. He tries to kick out but Sollux just shifts his body. He pulls away from the kiss with a smirk on his face.

"You're a good kisser, Egbert." He says with a laugh. His hand moves farther up John's thigh and he squirms.

"Screw you." Usually John would never say that, but this guy was a creep. Sollux just smiled bigger.

"Oh come on Egbert, you know you liked it." He slides his hand and starts palming John. John squirms and tries to move his thighs so Sollux's hand gets pushed off. Sollux uses his other hand to hold back John's thigh and pulls him into another kiss. He breaks away, moving his hand holding John's thigh to his chest. "I hope my boyfriend doesn't mind. Oh but I know he won't. He loves to fuck with you." Sollux lets out a harsh laugh and moves to unzip John's jeans.

Before he can do anything to John, loud shouts and thumps start coming from the other room. Sollux turns toward the noises, his hand still on John's lower section. John takes advantage of the moment and Leans down to bite Sollux's arm. Sollux cries out and pulls his arm to his chest, holding it where John bit him.

"God damnit Egbert!" He brings his foot up and kicks John in the stomach, sending his chair toppling backwards. John gets the breath knocked out of him and hits his head on the floor, blacking out.

You argue with Terezi and hear a knock on the door. _That better not be that Strider fucker. _You open the door and Dave punches you square in the jaw, sending you falling back. Terezi runs into the hall and sees Dave, and you on the ground rubbing your face. He walks up to Terezi and round kicks her in the gut just as you get up. You run up behind him and hit him in the back with a lamp from a nearby side table. He falls to his knees and you jump on him, elbowing him just below the neck.

He hits the ground and spins around so that you're on top and facing him. He brings his fist up in an uppercut and you fall off him. He jumps on you and starts punching you randomly on your face and chest. Terezi grabs him under the arms from behind and drags him off of you.

She throws him on the ground and he springs up, kicking you in the head just as you get up and knocking you out.

**A/N: haha yeah, pretty lame but that was pretty much how my first fight went, so I figured it's gotta be useful for something. Anyways the fic is almost over, don't forget to review~! 3**


	7. Your Own Personal Audience

You see Karkat's house up ahead and break into a run. You reach the front door and hear arguing. You knock on the door and Karkat answers, looking pissed off. You punch him square in the jaw, sending him falling back. Terezi runs into the hall and sees you, and Karkat on the ground rubbing his face. He gets up and hits you in the back with a lamp from a nearby side table. You fall to your knees and he jumps on you, elbowing you just below the neck.

You hit the ground and spin around so that he's on top and facing you. You bring your fist up in an uppercut and he falls off you. You jump on him and start punching him randomly on his face and chest. Terezi grabs you under the arms from behind and drags you off of him.

She throws you on the ground and you spring up, kicking Karkat in the head just as he gets up, knocking him out. You turn on Terezi and she runs out the door, which you shut behind her. You enter the kitchen to see John unconscious on the floor and Sollux standing over him, gripping his arm. You run forward and punch him, catching his eye and he falls on his ass. You go to John and undo his bindings, picking him up bridal style and just as you're leaving, you kick Sollux in the gut for good measure.

You carry him out of the house, heading back towards the park and to his home.

You reach John's house and kick the door, since you can't knock on account you're holding John still. His dad opens the door and stares at John as he steps aside for you. You nod and walk over to the couch where the girls are, they see you and get up to make room for John. You set him down gently on the couch and stand up to face the others.

"Where did you find him? Why is he knocked out? Is he okay?"

You sigh tiredly. "Yes Jade, he's fine. As far as I can tell he just hit his head, he should wake up soon. He was at Karkat's house, the little shit wanted to 'teach him a lesson'."

John stirs on the couch and you all glance at him. "I'll go get some ice for his head." His dad says, and walks off into the kitchen, leaving you with Rose and Jade. You sit down on the arm of the couch and watch John's face. He looks so peaceful, which is kind of ironic seeing what he went through and all. From what you gather when you saw John, that creep Sollux had his hands all over him. Just thinking about it gets your blood boiling, but you're pulled from your thoughts when John wakes up.

Jade is the first one to react, hugging him tightly and saying, "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

John puts a hand to his head and winces, "Yeah but uh... Do you think you could let me go?" Jade backs off and you smile as he glances at you.

"Glad to have you back." You say. He nods and a lightbulb flashes in his head.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you the one that saved me?"

"You rub the back of your neck nervously and glance at the kitchen door. "Uh, yeah. I couldn't just let the guy I love be kidnapped could I?" You cover your mouth but the damage is already done.

John looks at you surprised. "W-what?"

You look at him nervously, "I- I-..."

John sits up and hugs you, catching you off guard. "I love you too! I was afraid you didn't!"

You can't believe what you're hearing. He loves you back? You hug him back, still shell-shocked. John grabs your face and kisses you just as his dad walks in and sees you two, smiling softly.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?"

Rose and Jade giggle and clap, your own personal audience.

**A/N: auuuuuugh that was shitty. I'm sorry guys I lost my mojo after lunch D: oh well, hope you liked it~!**


End file.
